What do you mean 'General Elric'
by Fullmetal Fangrl
Summary: Just read it, it'll take five minutes, sheesh. Funny, I think, Oneshot. Read and Review!


What Do You Mean 'General Elric'?!

It was a normal day in Eastern Command.

Mustang's little gang was avoiding paperwork and Hawkeye was getting _very **very**_ angry.

So she shot them.

Or at least in their general direction.

But that wasn't important.

At the entrance of said military base, a petite blonde was screaming bloody murder at a secretary.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I KNOW THE FREAKIN WAY'?!? JUST TELL ME WHERE THAT FREAKIN COLONEL WHATS-HIS-NAME IS SO I CAN TALK TO HIM!"

"B-but sir", the scared brunette said weakly, wringing her hands, "You do know where he is, you were here last month."

The blonde dressed in black leather pants, boots, shirt, and coat. Missing the usual red overcoat, glared at the secretary, but didn't yell anymore.

Seeming to remain cool, the blonde said in an almost sickly-sweet voice, "Just point me to his office please."

_Meanwhile, at the train station..._

"Stupid bastard", grumbled Edward Elric, coming out of the station in an even worse mood than usual.

Why, you ask?

He had been attacked by the homunculi, failed to find the philosephers stone(again), and was called short by _no less than ten people. _While a good punch to all their smug faces was a definite plus, he just couldn't seem to get over his bad mood. Even worse, he had to report his failure to that Bastard. All together, it was a pretty horrible day.

"Come on, nii-san, the sooner you give Colonel Mustang your report, the sooner you can go rest.", Al said sympathetically as his brother dragged his feet to Eastern HQ.

_In the Office of Colonel Mustang_

The first thing Hawkeye noticed wrong was the way the blonde walked. Edward had a grace all his own- a would-be grace he stomped down on and only showed when he was fighting. This person had grace lining every delicate feature of their face.

That's another thing. This person's feature's were delicate, unmarred the way Edward's were. Not that he had harsh lines on his face or anything, but this person's face looked more feminine. Yes, that was it, this person was like Ed as a girl... no... he didn't... did he?

Well, they never said they were the Fullmetal Alchemist, so she might as well see what was going on.

"The Colonel isn't here right now, he should be back within the next five minutes." she said politely.

They just stared at her open-mouthed, as though... she did something wrong?

"I was wond-ring", the person said with an accent Hawkeye couldn't place, "Isn-t Mustang the one who want-d the mini-skirts?"

_I have a bad feeling about this _thought Hawkeye, but merely nodded.

The person simply walked out.

_Ten minutes later_

After the person left, it was as if nothing had ever happened. Roy was doing paperwork(at the end of Hawkeye's gun), Ed was ranting because Roy called him short, and everyone else was laughing...

_UNTIL_

It was found out the person was very much girl. She came in without her coat and her shirt was shorter, and her leather pants were now a... _miniskirt?! _

"Hello, boys.", she said casually, walking towards Edward, "What have you been up to, _Fullmetal"_

She said it so low and slowly and... it really seemed to imply something...

"Mustang" Ed said, slapping his forehead with his flesh hand, "Did you notice the coat?"

At this point, he stopped drooling and noticed she was wearing a military-issue coat... and had a pocket watch... then he realized what her rank was.

He stood at record speed, saluting, "General, what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled at him, "So I have to do this to be noticed" she pouted, "I just came to see nii-san." She hugged Ed, "we're twins, ya know"

"B-B-But that would make you..."

She winked at him, "General Elric, fifteen-year-old prodigy, closer to your dream than you are. Oh, and the Shadow Alchemist."

Roy promptly fainted. And Hawkeye, with all her stiffness... did as well.

I don't own FMA.

Ok, this is a oneshot. I think. Anyways, I've had this idea stuck in my head forever, and I'm having writer's block on the fable and the alchemist. And I'm waiting for more reviews (hinthint).

Sorry if it sucks, but I really needed something to do. Besides, I need feedback to improve my writing! And Practice!

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
